


fuckingshitfuc

by Arachnophobia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, fanart included inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnophobia/pseuds/Arachnophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine loves his egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuckingshitfuc

Aomine vigorously thrust his cock into the small opening. 

He could hear Kuroko moaning Akashi's name, his quiet little voice sounding completely wrecked.

Hearing his best friend getting fucked really wasn't something Aomine ever needed in his life.

But Aomine didn't care, he was to enraptured with Egg. How his small white opening took his cock, yellow yoke soaking him.  
  
"Like that? Of course u do u little cockwhore, look at how wet ur ripe little cunt is for me."

Wet Egg was indeed, Egg's clear juices coating Aomine's man dingdong.

Aomine raised his hand, and spanked Egg, and then he--

He. 

He broke Egg. 

Aomine dropped to his knees in horror, bringing his hand up to his face to look at Egg's lifeless remains. He killed Egg.  
  
Aomine couldn't live with out Egg so he killed himself.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> writing this gave me cancer.


End file.
